Ai, kokoro wa shōsan to ito
by yulthelinxxD
Summary: despues de que ash consiguiera las ocho medallas de kalos va en direccion de la liga pero ¿y si gana algo mas que la liga?¿quien es el muchacho que conoce a serena?¿que secreto oculta clemont? y la pregunta de oro ...¿podra bonnie coseguirle novia a clemont o fallara en el intento?(amourshiping)
1. Chapter 1

Corazón enamorado, admirado y destinado

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Satoshi taijiri-sama

-acciones-

(Interrupción del autor)

(-Pensamiento-)

*traducción de los pokemon*

Sin más relleno comenzamos:

Capítulo 1: ¿qué será lo que siento?

-en la región de kalos un grupo conformado de cuatro personas iban en dirección a la ciudad romantis estaban hablando y riendo entre sí en este momento pero pasó un acontecimiento que realmente llamo la atención:

¿?: Uf… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la ciudad, Serena? Estoy rendido-lo dijo un chico rubio, ojos azules que siempre los escondía detrás de unos anteojos, usaba un traje color azul con amarillo, era el inteligente pero EXTREMADAMENTE tímido Clemont de once años-

¿?:-mirándolo sarcásticamente- onnie-chan debes hacer un poco más de ejercicio en serio-se lo dijo una niñita rubia como él y ojos azules, que usa una blusa marrón oscuro con un lazo negro. Falda blanca y pantaloneta negra con zapatos rosados y un broche oro en su cabello es la "cupido" favorita de toda la audiencia Bonnie de siete años-

¿?:cálmate Clemont ya falta poco para llegar…resiste diez minutos más-se lo dijo una chica peli-miel con el cabello corto usando un sombrero rosa con negro, con un vestido lavanda con un chaleco rojo medias grises con botas café con unos preciosos ojos azul zafiro ,era la dulce serena Yvonne de catorce años-

-en ese momento Clemont cayo rendido al suelo-

¿?:-tratando de despertar a su amigo-Clemont despierta, despierta, no es mucho camino-ya serio nuestro azabache favorito, con su atuendo que constaba de un buzo azul con blanco y una camisilla gris, un jean gris y zapatos grises y rojos usando una gorra roja con blanco; tiene los ojos café es Ash ketchum nuestro futuro campeón pokemon favorito de quince años-bueno o te levantas o… Bonnie te busca esposa

Bonnie:-emocionada-¿enserio Ash-kun?

-Clemont se levanta inesperadamente-

Clemont:-gritando-¡no lo hagas compadre! ¡Te lo suplico!

Ash:-tono burlon-revivistes, eso es algo compa

-serena y Bonnie se empiezan a burlar ligeramente-

Serena:-parando de reír-bueno sigamos ya falta poco

-suena un gruñido del estómago de Ash-

Ash: y… ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?

Clemont:- agotado-dame un momento

-diez minutos después ya estaba el almuerzo (na: wow que rápido) todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente…rato después del almuerzo-

Bonnie:-medio molesta- onnie-chan en el tiempo que hiciste el almuerzo hubiéramos llegado a la ciudad

Clemont:-con una gota de sudor y con un tono sarcástico-no me…-suena un crujido-

-esto hizo alarmo a los cuatro amigos-

Bonnie:-con una expresión de temor y escondiéndose detrás de Clemont-(-que no sea un monstruo, que no sea un monstruo-)

-sonó un crujido más fuerte-

Clemont:-con la misma expresión de Bonnie-(-si este es mi fin déjame primero ganar un nobel o por lo menos tener una novia)

-sonó otro crujido más cerca-

Ash:-con una mirada entre asustado y tristeza-(-hay arceus déjame ganar el torneo-)

-de repente deja de sonar los crujidos-

Serena:-calmándose –bueno creo que ya…-vuelve a crujir y algo se abalanza contra serena; se trataba de un luxray que la había "atacado"-

A, C y B:-los tres agitados-¡SERENA!

-serena se empieza a reír-

Serena:-aun riéndose tumbada-jajajajajajajajajajaja ya déjame luxray (na: para que lo sepan luxray le estaba lamiendo la cara a serena)-levantandose-jajajajajaja que gusto volver a verte

Luxray: lux luray *el gusto es mío*

Bonnie:-sorprendida-¿¡conoces a este luxray!?

Serena emm si le pertenece a…-es interrumpida por la voz de un chico-

?:uff hasta que te encontré lux…-mirando a serena-¿se-serena-chan?-era un chico azabache grisáceo ojos azules usando una chaqueta azul con blanco jeans azul grisáceo usando botas café grisáceo y una gorra roja era Kalm Yvonne de dieciocho-¡serena-chan!-abrazándola-

-eso dejo desconcertados a Clemont y Bonnie con una cara de haber visto un fantasma y la de Ash entre sorprendido y… ¿molesto?

Serena:-un poco sonrojada y alegre-me da gusto de verte Kalm-kun…etto… ¿podrías soltarme?

Kalm: hay si-si-soltándola-disculpa pero tenía tanto tiempo si verte

Serena: si precisamente tres años-percatándose de que había "dejado en visto" a sus amigos-hay y donde deje mis modales

Bonnie:-confundida-¿cómo así?-haciendo una pose de duda-

Serena: verás Bonnie él es mi onnie-chan; Kalm-kun

-eso le quita a Clemont y a Ash sus miradas-

Kalm: mucho gusto-saludando a Clemont y a Ash-y etto… ¿ustedes a que se dedican?

Bonnie:-interrumpiendo a Kalm-disculpa Kalm-sama pero no me refería a eso

Kalm: ¿entonces?

Bonnie: ¿Por qué no viste a tu hermana por tres años?

Kalm: larga historia

Ash:-serio (na: ¡quién eres y que hiciste con Ash ketchum!)-una pregunta

Kalm:-aún más serio-que

Ash:-aun serio-dinos… ¿Cómo terminaste en esta zona?

Kalm:-un poco avergonzado rascandose la cabeza-si..em...etto…

 _Escena retrospectiva_

-Kalm que iba tranquilo de la vida, intentado leer el mapa pues se había perdido (na:-con una gota de sudor tipo anime-¿se creyó roronoa zoro o qué?)Este le daba vueltas al mapa hasta que:

Kalm:-ya estresado y gritando-¡AHH! ¡Ya me estrese! ¡Qué fastidio!-sentándose con los brazos cruzados con un puchero-maldición…-quitando el puchero-ay si cierto-sacando la poke-bola de luxray-Luxy necesito una ayudita (na: el luxray es hembra)

Luxy:-saliendo de su poke-bola-lux-lux ray? *¿Que necesitas?

Kalm: estamos perdidos… ¿sabes cómo llegar a ciudad romantis?

Luxy:-con una gota de sudor-luxray-ray -tono sarcástico-*porque no me sorprende*

Kalm: y… que esperas

-Luxy empezó a olfatear, para ver si encuentra por lo menos a un viajero cerca pero sintió un olor bastante familiar-

Luxy:-dejando de olfatear repentinamente-¿lux-ray? *¿serena-chan?*

Kalm: emm… ¿Luxy que pasa?

Luxy:-olfateando nuevamente para rectificar- -y ahora emocionada-¡lux-ray! *¡serena-chan*-sale corriendo-

Kalm:-parándose MMMUUUYYY alarmado-¡espera a dónde vas!-empezando a seguirla-¡hey, no me abandones, espérame!

 _Fin flashback_

Bonnie:-aguantando la risa-qu-que ma-mala su-suer-suerte –"explotando "de la risa-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Clemont: momento… ¿dijiste romantis?

Kalm: pues sí, voy a inscribirme para concursar en la liga kalos para ganar el título de campeón de kalos

Ash:-con un tono retador y sonrisa desafiante-dijiste acaso ¿liga kalos?

-a cara de Clemont y Bonnie fue de sorpresa y el ambiente se puso tenso-

Kalm:-también con ese tono-entonces… ¿también participaras?

Kalm y Ash:-al unísono-entonces te desafío a un combate

Bonnie:-súper emocionada-¡batalla, batalla, ra ra ra!

Clemont: seré el árbitro será uno contra uno

Ash:(- espero poderle ganarle a Kalm, tengo una mala racha en las ligas, en esta debo que ganar-)

Kalm:(-ya he ganado tres ligas seguidas en tres diferentes regiones ya fracase una vez, no puedo fracasar-)

(Na: escena de relleno XD)

Bonnie: onnie-chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Clemont: claro ¿por?

Bonnie:-susurrando-¿viste la cara de ash-kun cuando el onnie-chan de serena-san la abrazo?

Clemont:-susurrando-si ¿por?

Bonnie:-aun susurrando-creo que ash-kun esta e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o de serena-san

Clemont:-en tono sarcástico-te creo pigmeo

Bonnie: bueno…entonces supongo que mi idea de "cambiar de blanco" será anulada

Clemont:-sorprendido-¿c-camb-cambiar de bl-blan-blanco?

Bonnie: sí, como ya me quedo "misión imposible "conseguirte novia decidí buscarle a ash-kun una….pero si aún quieres que te busque una…

Clemont: ¡matte, matte, matte, matte! no quiero que me busques una novia a la fuerza-susurrando algo melancolico-ademas mi amor platónico ya no existe…

Bonnie: momento… ¿Qué acabaste de decir?

Clemont: na-nada, creo que será mejor de empezar la batalla

(Na: cambiando la escena a Ash)

Ash:(-pero que extraño, nunca me sentí tan raro, cuando el abrazo a serena…fue extraño sentí que mi corazón, pero… ¿Qué será lo que siento?-)

-Ash después de intentar acomodar los pensamientos decidió dejar eso un momento e ir a la batalla-

(Que pasara en el siguiente cap.: ¿Ash conseguirá acomodar sus emociones y pensamientos? ¿Quién ganara el combate Ash o Kalm? ¿A qué se refería Clemont con que su amor platónico se ha ido ¿podrá Bonnie entender la nostalgia de su hermano?

Bueno gente este es el primer cap. de este fic, espero que les haya gustado

¿rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

Corazón enamorado, admirado y destinado

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Satoshi taijiri-sama

-acciones-

(Interrupción del autor)

(-Pensamiento-)

*traducción de los pokemon*

Na: favor no copiar la idea de este fic

Sin más relleno comenzamos:

Capítulo 2: batallas, capturas y algo de diversión

-ya aun en el bosque, estaban Ash contra Kalm apunto de disputar un combate (na: probablemente una de las más épicas y esperadas por los fans de amourshiping, incluidos yo)-

Clemont: muy bien será una batalla uno contra uno, no quiero intercambios, control mental de los pokemon o ataques venenosos… estas serán las reglas

Ash y Kalm:-al unísono-perfecto

Bonnie:-emocionada-¡ya quiero saber que pokemones usaran ash-kun y Kalm-sama!

Serena:-en un tono sarcástico para molestar a Kalm-muy bien, quiero ver que aprendió Kalm-kun, tres años entrenando debieron valer la pena

Kalm:-molesto por el comentario de su hermana-¡te escuche perfectamente ,y en este tiempo gane las ligas de kanto,hoenn y sinnoh

Serena:-aun molestando a Kalm-si porque ya sé que paso en johto y unova

-Bonnie, Clemont y Ash se empiezan a reír compulsivamente-

Kalm:-sacando una pokebola-infernape sal y batalla

Infernape: infer-nape-nape *listo jefe*

Ash: a bueno-sacando una pokebola-froagider yo te elijo

Froagider: froag-froag ider-er *vas a caer mono quemado*

Clemont:-gritando en pose de árbitro-¡que comience el combate!

Kalm: Infernape usa lanzallamas-el pokemon tipo fuego obedeció las órdenes del entrenador peli azabache-gris-

Ash: Froagider esquiva y usa hidro-bomba-el Froagider obedeció rápidamente la orden-

Infernape:-despues de recibir el ataque- infer-infer *ya me aburrí*(na:-tono sarcástico-pero que paciencia)

Kalm: ahora Infernape utiliza ultra puño-pero este utiliza otro ataque, el giro fuego, cuál provoca mucho daño a Froagider

Froagider:-levantándose mal herido- ¿froag-froag ider? froag *¿quieres jugar sucio? Bien*-terminándose de levantar le lanza una hidro-bomba tumbando a Infernape-

Ash:-sorprendido-¿pero qué? Ni siquiera dije que ataque

Infernape:-lanzándole bombardeo-infer-infer nape-nape *te lo devuelvo, sapito*

-Froagider lo esquiva per por poco-

Froagider:-ya molesto-froagi der froag der-der *ya sacaste boleto chango*

Froagider y Infernape:-al unísono-froag-froagi der/infer-infer nape (na: ambos)*te declaro la Guerra sapo/chango torpe*-y se empiezan a atacar aleatoriamente-(na: soy mala para describir batallas lose TT_TT) hasta que ambos quedan con ojitos en espiral desmayados dos horas después del combate-

Clemont:-con una gota de sudor por el combate (na: los dueños de los pokemon solo dictaron dos órdenes, yo también estaría así)-según lo que veo se podría decir que fue empate

Ash:-devolviendo a la poke-bola a Froagider-gracias amigo, descansa-dirigiéndose a Kalm-jeje buen combate, aunque ellos se pusieron de desobedientes debo decir que Infernape es muy fuerte

Kalm:-devolviendo a la poke-bola a Infernape- buen trabajo descansa un rato-devolviéndole el comentario a Ash-ya lo sé, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un pokemon en segunda evolución lo vence, con un poco de entrenamiento seria invencible

Bonnie:-mirando el reloj-emm…díganse todos los halagos que quieran más tarde ya son las 6:20 pm y la inscripciones cierran a las 7:00 pm-

-al escuchar eso Ash y Kalm salieron corriendo hacia el centro pokemon de ciudad romantis lo más rápido que les permitiese sus piernas fue tan rápido que Serena ,Clemont y Bonnie solo escucharon un ppppppffffff ,llegando exactamente a las 6:50pm al centro pokemon e inscribirse lo cual fue justo tiempo-

Bonnie y Clemont:-mirándolos-¿alcanzaron a inscribirse amigos?

Ash y Kalm:-agotados y casi desmayados en un sofá alzaron el dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que lo habían logrado-

Serena:-riéndose un poco y acabando de llegar-me alegra de que lo lograran, este torneo espero que sea emocionante, están los mejores participantes de todo kalos aquí-sonrojada un poco-

Ash:-levemente sonrojado-gracias serena-empieza a gruñir su estómago un poco avergonzado-emm… ¿ya podemos comer?

Clemont:-con una gota de sudor-típico de ti Ash –suena el estómago de Kalm-

Kalm:-algo avergonzado también-emm… ¿Qué hay en el menú?

Serena: jajaja bueno vamos a comer

-ya en un restaurante, fueron a una zona al aire libre todos esperando la comida-

Ash:-sacando sus pokemon -a comer –saliendo Froagider, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Lucario (na: lo captura antes de ganar la octava medalla, pero es muy cómico en comparación de otros Lucarios) y el pequeño y adorable Noibat-

Clemont:-sacando a sus pokemon- ya lo oyeron - saliendo Bunnelby, Chespin y Luxray-

Kalm:-repitiendo la acción de Ash y Clemont, sacando a sus pokemon - si queremos ganar primero hay que comer bien amigos-sacando a Infernape (na: se me olvido decir de que el Infernape era su pokemon inicial, ya era amigo suyo cuando era un chimchar) Luxy (na: capturada a petición de serena cuando era una Shinx) un serperior, un charmeleon, una Minun, un Pusle y un Raichu

Bonnie:-abriendo su bolsito-sal Dennede

Serena:-sacando a sus pokemon-vamos a comer –sacando a Braixen y a Pancham-y chicos creo que mi equipo ya tiene un nuevo integrante

A, K, B y C: ¿Por qué?

Serena:-sacando otra pokebola-dejemne presentarles a Riolu-chan-sale una pequeña Riolu con una pose de ballet haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto, llamando la atención (na: no diré nombres…cof cof Lucario cof cof)-

A, K, B y C:¡¿Cómo conseguiste a esa Riolu!?

Serena:-sentándose-bueno…

 _Flashback_

-debido que Clemont y Bonnie se fueron corriendo, serena que fue caminando escucho un ruido muy extraño cerca del lugar-

Serena:-sacando las poke-bolas de Braixen y Pancham asustada- sa-salgan amigos-

Pancham: pan-pan cham-cham *a la orden jefa*

Braixen: bra-bra-bra ixen-ixen *para ayudarle señorita serena*

-se escucha otro ruido, cerca de los arbustos-

-serena a pesar de estar asustada se acercó a los arbustos y vio a la pequeña Riolu bailando o mejor dicho tratando de bailar ballet-

Pancham:-asombrado- pan-cham pan-cham pan* vaya es buena*

-al parecer ese comentario hizo tropezar a la pequeña Riolu, lastimando la patita de esta y hacerla llorar-

Serena:-acercándose a la pequeña Riolu-ya ya cálmate, cálmate pequeña ya, ya paso

¿?:un momento mocosa-se lo digo una mujer de cabello magenta, ojos morados ,uniforme blanco con negro con una R roja en la camisa blanca con mangas negras, falda blanca, botas largas negras y aretes verdes; con veinticinco años Jessie-

¿?:Danos a tus pokemon y no saldrás lastimada chamaca-se lo dijo un hombre de cabello lavanda oscuro, ojos verdes con un uniforme blanco con botas negras y una R roja de también 25 años James-

Serena:-algo asustada y molesta -¡equipo rocket! ¿Qué quieren?

(Na: comienza el lema del equipo rocket)

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

James: Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren.

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: Y James.

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

(Na: termina el lema)

Jessie: como el tonto número uno no está, robarte a los pokemon problema no será

James: dánoslo a la buena o lo haremos a la fuerza

Serena: No, no lo hare

Jessie:-sacando una especie de red eléctrica-bueno tú lo pediste-atrapando a Pancham, y al parecer la red era eléctrica ya que unas chispas lastimaron a pancham, asustando a serena y asustando a Braixen, Riolu y james-

Meowth:-mirando raro a james-amigo deja de apiadarte por ese pokemon si es para el jefe

James:-llorando cómicamente-pero ver un pokemon así me hace llorar

Jessie:-con una gota de sudor y suspirando-bien supongo que tendré que hacer todo el trabajo para que el jefe nos ascienda-atrapando a la Braixen y que también como Pancham, termino esta electrocutada-

Meowth:-celebrando las capturas de Jessie-bien ahora es el turno del Riolu-interrumpido por Riolu-

Riolu:-algo molesta-¡ rio-rio lu-lu rio-lu-lu rio! *¡Soy hembra, tonto!*

Meowth:¡ERES HEMBRA! De todas maneras te vamos a capturar-volviendo a mirar a james aun llorando-bueno salvo a mi compadre

-Jessie estaba a punto de apuntar a Riolu pero serena se pone al frente de la pequeña Riolu, en señal que la defendería a toda costa-

Jessie:-tono frio –si quieres terminar electrocutada bien-le lanza la red pero no la alcanza, ya que la pequeña Riolu rompe la red con el ataque garras de acero-

Meowth:-sorprendido-quien lo diría, tan pequeño…digo pequeña, tan fuerte

-la Riolu ya estresada junta sus patas y formo una pequeña aura esfera dejando atónitos a Serena, Jessie y Meowth, al lanzarla le apunta a Jessie y a Meowth-

Jessie y Meowth:-gritando mientras volaban-¡el equipo rocket es vencido otra vez!-mientras volaban serena miro atónita a la pequeña Riolu pero recordó que Braixen y Pancham y fue corriendo directamente sobre ellos, pero al tocar una de las redes se electrocuto y se soltó rápidamente-

Serena:-algo mareada y con ganas de llorar-o no ahora qué hago… ¿qué puedo hacer? –Se empieza a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-

James:-acercándose a serena-se nota que le tienes mucho cariño a tus pokemon

-serena ya llorando simplemente asciende la cabeza-

James:-acercándose a una de las redes, al tocar un logo de las redes de equipo rocket, esta dejo de electrificar a Pancham y hace lo mismo con la de Braixen haciendo que ellos mismos se quitaran las redes de captura -

Serena:-bastante sorprendida por la acción de James-pero porque…-es interrumpida por james-

James: no me agrada en lo absoluto que los pokemon sean lastimados y mucho menos que sean los entrenadores sean que lastimen a sus propios pokemon….tiene una actitud muy compasiva y comprensible con ellos….merecías un poco de ayuda ¿no te parece?-serena simplemente quedo sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir-

Serena:-levantándose-gracias James-sama, por ayudarme-mirando su reloj-creo que se hace tarde ya me tengo que ir

James: yo tengo que buscar a mis compañeros de equipo…hasta luego chamaca!

Serena:-ya corriendo hacia ciudad romantis-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS JAMES-SAMA, MUCHAS GRACIAS-

 _Fin flashback_

Ash:-tomando una pose de pensante-eso tiene sentido, ya que hasta lo que yo sé él es de la alta sociedad y para el los pokemon son grandes amigos y no simples criaturas

Todos los pokemon:-con sus típicos ruidos pokemon al unísono- *¡hey!*

Ash:-nervioso-no quise los, discúlpenme

Kalm: ¿Qué es el equipo rocket?

Clemont: son un grupo de personas que capturan a pokemon salvajes fuertes y secuestra pokemon con dueños para" reclutarlos" a la fuerza

Kalm: bueno espero que esos maniacos estén capturados

Mesera:-interrumpido a Kalm-sus órdenes, esperó que los disfruten

Todos: gracias-empiezan a comer tranquilamente-

(¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?)

(na: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que me inspire XD ;para ser sincera el único personaje del equipo rocket que me agrada es James, y me base en su personalidad original y en su historia)

¿Rewiews?

Pss: colocare uno de los comentarios que me colocaron hace poco

Cesar14399: Suena bien, algo de celos, trata de hacerlo algo más original, pero ese es mi punto de vista, pero lo de Kalm suena bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corazón enamorado, admirado y destinado

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Satoshi taijiri-sama

-acciones-

(Interrupción del autor)

(-Pensamiento-)

*traducción de los pokemon*

Na: favor no copiar la idea de este fic; este cap. va dedicado a Clemont-kun

Sin más relleno comenzamos:

Capítulo 3: pesadillas y verdades

-rato despues de comer se dirigieron al centro pokemon para pedir dos habitaciones y descansar, pues el torneo seria en tres semanas y Ash y Kalm practicarían desde la madrugada del siguiente día y las habitaciones habían un camarote y una cama individual:-

(Na: En la habitación de los chicos)

Ash:-levantando la mano y gritando-¡pido la litera de arriba!

Kalm:-haciendo la misma expresión de Ash-¡la cama individual es mía!

Clemont:-con una expresión de frustración un tanto infantil, cruzándose de brazos-¡ahh!No es justo-Ash y Kalm se ríen de manera burlona del enfado de su amigo-

(Na: mientras en la habitación de las chicas)

Bonnie:-con su pijama favorita de Tyrantrum- serena, quiero subir al camarote-haciendo un pucherito súper tierno (na: tanto que es imposible describir su ternura)-

Serena: lo siento pero no creo que alcances a subir, pero no te pongas triste puedes dormir en la parte de abajo y yo te cuido en la cama individual; pero mañana te ayudo a subir… ¿vale?

Bonnie:-algo cansado- vale serena-san

-rato despues todos ya dormidos a las 12:05 de la madrugada, pero cierto rubio le costó dormirse ya que en ese instante tuvo una pesadilla-

(Na: advertencia: sí no puedes entender la pesadilla, busca las canciones conturbario y decretum de yuki kaijura mientras la lees para entender la ambientación es solo una sugerencia para sentir la sensación de la pesadilla; no es obligatorio pero es para medio ubicarse gracias)

 _Pesadilla de Clemont_

\- al principio de la pesadilla se puede ver a Clemont vestido elegantemente en un salón como una entrega de premio nobel, pero de todos los espectadores; qué más que parecieran en una entrega de un nobel más bien iban vestidos como un funeral es decir todos de negro y se veían todos sombríos (na: no estaban ni sus amigos ni familiares por si se lo preguntan)

pero se percató que había una niña de más o menos unos cinco años ,con un vestido blanco e iba descalza, tiene el cabello rosa pastel o crema corto con una pequeña trenza; con ojos miel y tenía una tierna sonrisa -

Clemont: -con una expresión de tristeza al ver a la niña acercándose a ella- ¿¡no-nova!?

-en ese momento Clemont intento alcanzar a la niña que al parecer el conocía; pero los espectadores se tornaron totalmente de negro, se convirtió en un monstruo-sombra horroroso y les salió la insignia (na: o también conocida como logo) del temido equipo flare asustando a Clemont y la niña dejando de sonreír y empezando a desvanecerse poco a poco, preocupando a Clemont intentando alcanzarla; pero el monstruo-sombra sujeta rápidamente a Clemont para que no logre ayudarla, pero este persistente y decidido hacia lo posible para acercarse pero cada vez que lo hacía; ella se desvanecía y el monstruo-sombra cada vez lo consumía y llego a un punto que el fue absorbido.-

Clemont:-(na: aun en la pesadilla para evitar confusiones) ¿-do-dónde estoy?

-este se percata que ya no está en ese misterioso salón, sino que se encuentra en una especie de valle ,sentado en una silla blanca y con una apariencia más de un niño de siete años; pero la misma niña de la pesadilla de hace rato estaba junto a el también sentada a su derecha-

Clemont: ¿nova? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo estás aquí?

–la niña no respondió, se paró en la silla y pareciera que esta se fuera a caer-

Clemont: -preocupado-¡espera que harás!

-tampoco respondido y se dejó caer pronunciando antes de hacerlo "gracias" –

Clemont:-parándose repentinamente-¡ESPERA!-en ese momento su apariencia infantil le paso por delante un rayo y volvió a su apariencia, qué todos conocemos normalmente, saliéndole algunas lágrimas-¡NOVA!

 _Fin pesadilla de Clemont_

Clemont:-despertándose, gritando y estirando el brazo-¡NOVA! -percatándose que todo fue una pesadilla y mirando el reloj era la 1:32 de la madrugada- lo siento…-recibe dos almohadazos consecutivos en la cara de parte de Ash y de Kalm-

Kalm:-molesto, con una mirada de pocos amigos-el primero fue por gritar dormido, eres mi amigo pero quiero dormir

Clemont:-con una pose de duda- ¿y el segundo porque?

Ash:-con la misma mirada que Kalm y con una venita salida- ¡porque te mueves mucho y casi me caigo cinco veces y ya me he caído dos!

Kalm: si es por una pesadilla o problema psicológico habla con serena yo estoy muy cansado-cubriéndose con las sabanas-

Ash: y si eso no funciona lo hablamos en la mañana-repitiendo el mismo de Kalm-

Clemont:-levantándose de la cama-está bien… pero primero-cogiendo y lanzando las almohadas a las caras de Kalm y Ash y sale de la habitación antes que se levanten y lo manden al "otro mundo".

-ya en la habitación de serena y Bonnie, entrando Clemont y dirigiéndose a la cama de serena-

Clemont:-tratando de despertar a serena-hey serena levántate

Serena:-aun medio dormida-¿qué pasa? Falta mucho para la hora del desayuno

Clemont: necesito tu ayuda

Serena: está bien, vamos al pasillo, para no despertar a cierta "mini-fisgón"-refiriéndose a Bonnie-

Clemont: si claro

-ya en el pasillo-

Serena: ¿muy bien porque razón, motivó o circunstancia crees que necesitas mi ayuda?

Clemont: una pesadilla

Serena: bueno las pesadillas o sueños son datos mezclados de la memoria asi que cuéntame y así sabré como ayudarte

-Clemont le cuenta la pesadilla (na:-enojada y con puchero-¡es muy larga no la volveré a escribir!) dejando a serena con lágrimas en los ojos-

Serena:-secándose las lágrimas-y supongo que la conoces-Clemont solo asciende con la cabeza-supongo que ella es alguien muy especial

Clemont:-con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera-ella… era mi primera amiga

Serena: momento ¿dijiste era?

Clemont: ¿conoces el accidente que ocasiono el equipo flare? Ocasiono la muerte de mi primera amiga

Serena: si lo conozco, supongo que debió ser un poco duro; supongo que tu amiga…-interrumpida por Clemont-

Clemont: ¡NOVA! Se llama nova

Serena: Clemont…supongo que la echas de menos, pero tranquilo mañana ya buscare la manera de ayudarte mientras tú descansa ¿vale?

Clemont: vale

-ambos fueron a sus habitaciones-

Clemont:-pensando ya recostado-cuento contigo Serena, realmente necesito ayuda

-ya todos dormidos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones-

-¿que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Rewiews?

(Bueno fans de pokemon, lectores interesados gracias por leer este cap., no es el mejor que he hecho así que debo practicar, eso sí en el siguiente habrá mas acción)

Pss: colocare un comentario que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior para que sepan que realmente los aprecio

BrunoSuey: Buen comienzo.

Me agrada el hecho de que Kalm sea hermano de Serena. (No comenté en el capítulo uno: v)

Me gusto que le dieras a James una actitud compasiva y comprensiva.

Pero, también hay algo que me disgusta, y es que juntes nombres Americanos/Europeos, con terminología Japonesa, no te lo tomes a mal, es sólo una mínima parte.


	4. Chapter 4

Corazón enamorado, admirado y destinado

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Satoshi taijiri-sama

-acciones-

(Interrupción del autor)

(-Pensamiento-)

*traducción de los pokemon*

 _Flashback_

Na: favor no copiar la idea de este fic; este cap. va dedicado a Clemont-kun

Sin más relleno comenzamos:

Cap.4: dulce melodía y el fin de una pesadilla

-ya despues de una gran pesadilla de parte de Clemont, ya de mañana (na: la aproximadamente) todos nuestros héroes aun descansando en el centro pokemon, descansando, desayunando Bonnie en búsqueda de una novia para Clemont; pero algo raro le estaba pasando a Clemont:-

Ash:-tratando de sacar a Clemont de sus pensamientos-Clemont, Clemont, bis (na: esto es una onomatopeya de zumbido….debo mejorarla lo sé TT_TT) tierra a Clemont, tierra a Clemont

Kalm: no funcionara si lo haces así

Clemont:-pensando-(-porque… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, e intentado que ese recuerdo no regrese…. Porque, porque ahora…-)

-mientras Clemont intentaba de resolver su problema mental, Kalm metió su mano dentro de su morral (na: en caso que no lo reconozcas también lo pueden asociar con mochila, bolso, maleta, etc.) un megáfono se acerca a Clemont y…-

Kalm:-utilizando el megáfono-¡QUE DESPIERTES DE UNA BUENA VEZ, CLEMONT!

-eso no solo exalto a Clemont, sino que exalto a TOOODO el centro pokemon-

Todos los entrenadores pokemon (excepto Ash y serena claro):-todos gritando-¿¡QUIEN RAYOS UTILIZA UN MEGAFONO A LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA!?

Kalm: emm….etto….puedo explicarlo

-de un momento a otro todos los entrenadores le empiezan a replicar a Kalm-

Enfermera Joy: señores, señoras cálmense él tuvo sus razones para hacer eso…

-pero ninguno de los entrenadores quiso escuchar e incluso parecía que las cosas se iban a colocar peor; pero empieza a sonar una dulce melodía (na: sagitta luminis de yuki kaijura si la quieren escuchar) que empezó a calmar poco a poco a los entrenadores y pokemon molestos-

Bonnie: qué bonita melodía

Serena: y justo a tiempo, ¿no lo crees Kalm?

Kalm: hehehe no medí la magnitud del desastre

Enfermera Joy: tienes razón serena, esta melodía siempre suena a esta hora

Ash: pero ¿Qué o quién será que la produzca?

Enfermera Joy: nadie lo sabe…simplemente días despues de la tragedia que fue ocasionada por el team flare, siempre suena como si estuviera buscando a alguien…

-Clemont al escuchar esa melodía por alguna razón llevo sus manos a su cabeza (Na: como símbolo de desesperación) y tuvo un recuerdo bastante significativo para el-

 _-Flashback-_

 _-_ se podía a ver a Clemont de unos seis años junto a una niña peli-rosado de cinco en un parque jugando ambos y el pequeño Clemont le hace una pregunta-

Clemont:-con su apariencia de seis años, utilizando una camiseta azul, pantalón hasta la rodilla gris, tenis azules con amarillo-nova… no te he visto mucho esta semana ¿Por qué pasa esto?

Nova:-una niña con el pelo corto, una pequeña trenza en su cabello y ojimiel, qué usaba un vestido color fresa son un listón blanco y zapatillas también blancas-es que mis papás me colocaron clases de violín extras, algunas son aburridas pero aprendí a tocar una canción

Clemont: ¿Cuál es? ¿La puedo escuchar?

Nova: cl-claro –se acerca a su mochila y saca su violín- la canción es sagitta luminis-empieza a tocar la canción-

 _-Fin flashback_ -

Clemont:-susurrando-¿nova?-levantándose-chicos voy a salir un momento-se va corriendo-

Bonnie:-gritando-¡espera ni siquiera has desayunado onnie-chan!

Ash: mejor será ir por el…-interrumpido por serena-

Serena:¡ESPERA ASH! Clemont-kun necesita hacer esto, confía en el

Kalm: muy bien explícanos eso serena-chan

Serena: de acuerdo, pero primero comamos algo, ¿Qué les parece?

Ash: me voy a ese plan

-Clemont se fue directamente hacia el bosque pero su suerte no fue de la mejor, terminó atrapado por una red colgante-

Clemont: ¡pero que!

¿?: Bueno no es un pokemon pero…

¿?:…uno de los tontos

Clemont:¡pero que! …¡team rocket!

(Na: comienza el lema del team rocket…me gusta escribirlo XD)

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

James: Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren.

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: Y Jamememes.

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Clemont:-con una gota de sudor-nunca se aburren de decir ese lema ehh? Incluso me lo voy a memorizar un día de estos

Jessie:-con una venita-pero si nos imitas tendremos problemas

Clemont: bueno, bueno pero no te enojes… ¿Qué quieren de mí?

James: un genio como tú no deberías estar con esos tontos

Jessie: como sabemos que no será tan fácil tenemos un truquito para ti, ¡Gourgeist hipnosis!

-Clemont cierra los ojos rápidamente-

Jessie: ¡ten tus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano caerás a ante nosotros! (na: creo que me excedí con Jessie un poco….ups)

¿?:-una voz seria-¡déjenlo! ¡No pueden estar aquí! ¡Los que tienen malas intenciones en el bosque melody (na: nombre inventado por su servidora, a yo persona)-lo dijo una muchacha de diez años, peli-rosado con las puntas lavanda peinada con una trenza, con los ojos miel con la parte posterior naranjada, usa un vestido blanco con un saco vino-tinto, iba descalza y tenía un bolso-bandolera lavanda con aguamarina-

Jessie: ¿y tú quién eres mocosa?-refiriéndose a la muchacha-

¿?:-seria-¿yo?, antes era una niña normal, tenía muchos sueños y esperanzas, gracias a un atentado casi pierdo la vida….pero; gracias a los pokemon me han ayudado, curado y acompañando ahora los protejo de que sean capturados por maleantes como ustedes (apuntando al equipo rocket)….soy la musa pokemon… ¡Nova!

-eso dejo impactado a Clemont y a Meowth-

Meowth: chicos vámonos, no es buena idea enfrentarse a una musa pokemon

Jessie: puede enfrentarme alguien de la realeza pero no me detentre ¡Gourgeist bola sombra!

-la Gourgeist cumple la orden de su entrenadora, pero antes que impactara la muchacha colocaba la mano y frena la bola sombra y devolvió el ataque directo al equipo rocket….que los hizo volar-

Jessie y james:-volando-eso no lo veíamos venir

Meowth: ya les había avisado…espera falta algo…ya se!

Jessie:-gritando-¡el equipo rocket es vencido otra vez!-desapareciendo con su particular estrellita

Nova: ¿ok? Eso es nuevo-mirando hacia Clemont y sonriendo, fue hacia el ¿volando? (na: si lo que leyeron) ¿estás bien?...-con un tono más gentil y dulce-Clemont-kun

Clemont:-un poco triste-¿eres la nova que conozco?

Nova:-levitando a la altura de la red-claro que si-metiendo la mano en su mochila, sacando una medalla voltaje-tú me diste esto antes del atentado del team flare no lo recuerdas….genio voltaje

Clemont:-bajando la cabeza teniendo muchos flashbacks en ese momento, todos buenos momentos-

Nova: emm…si, será mejor que te baje de allí-algo extraño paso en ese momento, ya que al tocar la mano de Clemont (na: cuando ya casi soltaba la red) dejo de levitar repentinamente y también cayo Clemont-

Clemont:-levantándose y abrazando a nova-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te e extrañado… ¡no vuelvas a irte!

Nova:-devolviendo el abrazo-también te e extrañado mucho, más de lo que crees Clemont-kun, y descuida volví para quedarme

Clemont: será mejor que regrese, Bonnie debe estar preocupada

Nova: voy contigo, sí no hay problema

Clemont: claro

-Clemont y Nova se van hacia el centro pokemon ya era como las diez de la mañana y se veía a ambos muy contentos exceptuando que tenían mucha hambre, ya llegando al centro pokemon-

Serena: y bueno…-viendo a Clemont llegando-te contare el resto más tarde Bonnie-chan

Bonnie: hola onnie-chan… ¿Cómo te fue?

Clemont: ya me siento mejor

-llegando Ash y Kalm de su entrenamiento-

Kalm y Ash:-al unísono-hola Clemont...-kun, como...o…-dejando de hablar con Clemont y hablando entre ellos-¡es momento de comer! ¡AHH ¿PERO QUE NOS PASA?!

Clemont: ¿eso qué?

Serena: hehehe, eso es muy tierno

-con ese comentario Kalm y Ash dejan de mirarse asesinamente y Ash se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de serena-

Ash: ¿en serio?-Bonnie interrumpiendo la escena-

Bonnie:-hablando con nova-disculpe señorita-san

Nova: emm…si

Bonnie: ¿esta soltera, está buscando novio?

Clemont:-percatándose de la escena-¡no lo hagas, Bonnie-chan no lo hagas!

Bonnie: ¿te cazarías con mi onnie-chan, señorita-san?-de repente un brazo aipom coge a Bonnie, que quedó colgando a la altura de su hermano-onnie-chan ya bájame

Clemont: te bajo si me dejas de conseguir una esposa….vaya menuda vergüenza

Bonnie: no te puedo dejar solo, por eso te busco una esposa

Clemont:-suspirando-no puede ser, porqué a mi

Nova:-interrumpiendo a Clemont-ahh así que esta es tu hermanita, Bonnie-chan ¿cierto?

A, S, K y B:-sorprendidos-¡¿conoces a esta muchacha?!

Clemont: si….y se llama Nova

Serena: ahh…así ¿que ella es tu amiga de la infancia de la que me contaste?

Clemont: si, en carne y hueso

Nova: mucho gusto-saludando a los demás

Ash: Ash ketchum, entrenador pokemon mucho gusto

Serena: Serena Yvonne, artista pokemon, un placer

Kalm: Kalm Yvonne, entrenador pokemon y futuro historiador, un honor

Bonnie: bueno ya conoces mi nombre, Bonnie von Den`atsu (na: ¿un poco random el apellido no? Lose) cuidadora pokemon

Ash: ¿se apellidan von Den`atsu?

Kalm: ¿y tú a que te dedicas?

Nova: am…-susurrando, pero se puede escuchar-musa pokemon...

Kalm:-sorprendido- ¡¿tú eres una…-nova le tapa la boca rápidamente-

Nova: ¡no lo digas tan fuerte! Por favor no lo digan en público….

Serena: no hay problema...-suenan varios gruñidos de estómagos-será mejor comer algo

-todos fueron a un restaurante, ya que Clemont estaba algo agotado y no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, bueno fueron a la parte exterior del restaurante y sacaron a sus pokemon-

Ash: perdonen si los hice esperar… ¡a comer!-sacando a Froagider, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Lucario y el peque de Noibat

Serena: vamos, ustedes también-sacando a Braixen, Pancham y Riolu-

Clemont: ya salgan, a comer-sacando a Bunnelby, Chespin y luxray-

Kalm:-repitiendo las mismas acciones que Ash, Clemont y serena- esto no necesita explicación ¡a comer!-sacando a Infernape, Luxy, serperior, Charmeleon, Minun, Pusle y Raichu-

Bonnie:-abriendo su bolsito-¡despierta Dennede a desayunar!

Ash: ¡oye nova! Quiero ver a tus pokemon

Serena: yo también

Clemont: si también quiero saber

Bonnie: ¡quiero verlos, quiero verlos!

Kalm: si son fuertes, a mí me interesa

Nova: emm…de acuerdo ¡salgan amigos!-salieron un Zorua (su pokemon inicial, por razones del destino), una Abra, una pequeña Cubone y un Shaymin-

Kalm y Ash:-sorprendidos-¡¿tienes un Shaymin?!

Nova: si, es muy cariñoso con las personas, pero también es bastante fuerte

Ash: menudo equipo de combate…. ¡qué envidia!

Nova: ¿equipo de combate? No, no, no, no me gustan los combates ni a ellos tampoco disfrutan el combate, solo lo hacen cuando es necesario….de hecho desde pequeña siempre…-comienza a levitar-¡he querido ser diseñadora pokemon! E incluso siempre he querido ver uno de mis vestidos lo use la reina de kalos….pero -deja de levitar y se vuelve a sentar-eso es imposible, es más fácil ver a pokemones legendarios sin que nadie los quiera capturar o venderlos

Serena: vamos ánimo, despues de desayunar quiero ver tus diseños ¿vale?

Nova: vale

-despues de esa conversación llega el desayuno-

(¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?)

(Na: disculpen la demora lectores es que he estado MMUUYY ocupada en el colegio, pero ya he actualizado el fic e intentare subir más seguido, otra vez disculpen la demora y…. ¿Rewiews?)


End file.
